oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Details Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott Items needed: Spade, 2-3 buckets (spawn in city), 6 planks, hammer, a pickaxe, nails, 10 bronze axes, 10 snails or 10 mackerel, 4 tinderboxes, and some food (not for combat). Preferably a teleport for banking. *Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalactite on the left (east) side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf. *He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de rott. *Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. *Attempt to open the gate of the town and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. *Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. *Talk to Florin again, then Razvan. he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. *Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate. You have to climb over the small wall to get to the trapdoor, and then mine the rubble there to clear it, open the trapdoor and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. One bucket holds 3 shovels of rubble, but you may also get broken glass, rocks, and various nails (bronze to mithril). Keep nails, since you'll need them later on. When the buckets are filled, you may either empty them on the bridge or in Mort'ton south of the town, or simply drop the buckets and collect an empty one from the re spawn west of the well. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. While clearing the piles, you will find a stone tablet that attempts to describe the Rod of Ivandis as well as the Guthix balance potion needed after the quest against Vampire Juvinates and Juveniles. You will also uncover a letter and discover a plaque in the basement. They are not critical to completing the quest. *Go and talk to Razvan again, he will tell you to patch up the town a bit, and that you might start with the General Store. *Talk to Aurel in the shop, he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. *Go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks and a hammer - you'll need 6 planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Go back to the shop and climb the ladder outside to repair the roof by using a plank on the damaged roof and use a plank on the damaged wall next to the shop door. Then talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. He requires **10 Bronze axes **10 Snails (or 10 Raw Mackerels) **3 Tinderboxes and they CAN NOT be noted *If you didn't bring these with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Aurel gives you a crate to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He will then open the store. *Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank needs to be repaired. *You will need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as some nails - you can buy the planks and paste in Mort'ton shop if you need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again, and recruit him to work in the bank. At this point, the bank is now available even if you don't complete the quest. *Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. *Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, your hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. Use the steel bars on the damaged furnace, then use a coal inside the furnace, then use your tinderbox to light the coal. You will then see a cut scene. Defending the village *After the cut scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver sickle (b). Go to the shop and talk to Gadderanks, and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampire Juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. *Kill Gadderanks, he's fairly easy. You need to kill the Vampire Juvinates, too, so wield your silver sickle (b) to kill them. They seem invincible until Veliaf appears to help you kill them. *Gadderanks has not died yet. Talk to him again, he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses (referring to the Guthix balance potion again) and then die. You will get his Gadderank's hammer which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. *Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the hollows. Transporting Ivan * Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. He will have you talk to two of the remaining people in his band to have them go into Burgh de Rott. Then he will ask you to escort Ivan. Run to Canifis or use the now-accessible Burgh De Rott bank to stock up for the fight if you are not prepared already. * Take armour for yourself, potions, full prayer and a blessed silver sickle. You may also take some armour and food for Ivan. You can also give Ivan a blessed silver sickle, which helps him fight back. If you talk to Ivan, you will start to escort him. If you wish to equip him first, you must "Use" steel chainmail, steel legs and a steel medium helm on Ivan, who will accept your armour gift and wear it under his robes. You will not get the armour back. You may also "Use" food on him before you start. Ivan only likes "Cooked Snails, Salmon, Slimey Eels or Stew". He can carry up to 15 food items as well before the trip starts. You will not get the food back when you reach the temple. Once the trip is underway, you cannot give Ivan any additional food or armour. * You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates, while on the short route you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. * When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. * There is an alternative approach to defending Ivan and killing the juvenates: use a crossbow and a supply of silver bolts. This has the advantage of not requiring you to move at all for the duration of the battle. The effectiveness may vary according to your range and equipment level (mine was 71 at the time of writing, and I wore black dragonhide armour, snakeskin boots, a Fremennik archer helm, and Ava's Accumulator). With the given proviso, I found this to be more effective than using the sickle. The Rod of Ivandis Items needed: soft clay, silver bar, mithril bar, sapphire, cosmic rune, water rune, rope, hammer *Talk to Drezel in the Paterdomus temple, and get the temple library key from him. You have to talk about Ivandis but do not make him upset. Work on his sympathy for Morytania victims. *The secret library is in the same room as Drezel, there is a keyhole in the east wall. This opens a trap door in the floor. *Go to the library and get the ancient book, a battered tome and a leather book, the one you want is called The Sleeping Seven. Read it. *Go to the basement on the way to the old Myreque hideout, and on the east wall of the secret wall entrance, you should see a passage on the left side boarded up - use a hammer on it to get through and you should find a coffin deep in the large room. (if you cannot hammer the boarded up entrance, read the Ancient Book first before you hammer the entrance). *Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a rod clay mould. *Go to a furnace, and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. *Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. You will keep your rope. *Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2000 Attack experience * 2000 Strength experience * 2000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience * Access to Burgh de Rott * You can now play Temple Trekking minigame. * Ability to use a Gadderhammer, which is strong against shades. * Ability to make and use Rod of Ivandis and Guthix balance potion to fight and defeat Vampyre Juveniles and Juvinates. * Talk to Historian Minas to receive extra kudos. External Links RuneScape knowledge base article on In Aid of the Myreque Category:Quests